prove it
by crimesurge
Summary: What if chapters 117-118 took a more "shoujo" route during the fake date?


.

.

.

.

.

 **prove it**

.

.

.

"Kangawa may have beaten me at arm wrestling, and technically won, but I don't buy that you two are dating. If you really are together, why don't you prove it?" Aoi persisted.

"P-prove it?" Mafuyu gulped. "Like…?"

"Kiss her. If you really want to prove you're lovers!"

"Lovers?! We're dating, I mean, ah, but—" _Shoot_ , even Sakurada doesn't know what to do.

 _This guy! Me, kiss Sakurada, of all people?_ She gives a wide-eyed look to the person she's apparently supposed to kiss, and he's frozen, indefinitely. _Gosh, this will probably be his first kiss if we go through with this._

"Why is kissing even a sign of 'really dating,' Aoi-san," Kangawa mumbled nervously. "They're shy, anyway…"

"Defending them? I thought you were aiming for the spot too, Kangawa," Aoi clears his throat. "Whenever you guys are ready."

He nods though, and clears his throat, "Embarrassing, but we'll do it. If it settles this, Aoi-san."

"…Right." Mafuyu takes Sakurada's hand for a brief second, and then rests her hand on his cheek. Soft, not sure if that's unfortunate or if it's a nice thing.

His cheeks are warm and red, and his eyes are saying _hurry! Hurry up! Let's get this over with, Kurosaki!_

 _As if I knew this was going to all go downhill,_ she glared back for a moment, before going in for the kill.

One second, two seconds, three seconds, and Sakurada wasn't breathing at all. Wonder why though, she wasn't kissing more than chastely at best.

They pull apart, and Aoi, embarrassed, says something like "whatever," and stomped away. Kangawa looked angry, one of his eyes twitched a little.

"Well, I guess that got rid of him. I think we're done here today, then…"

Finally breathing, Sakurada grumbles, "K-Kurosaki!"

"Mafuyu-san, I can't believe you two!" The taller boy pulled her backwards by the arm, into his chest.

"What? I just did what I had to do," she scratched her ear, stepping away, "Now we can go home and stop playing these games."

"You kissed Sakurada. Sakurada, of all people!" Kangawa holds his hands up his cheeks, his voice cracking. "Your first kiss!"

"Huh? _My_ first kiss? I think we should be worried about his. Really sorry about that, it was kind of unpleasant, I get it."

Sakurada blinked. "Unpleasant? Me? You got to kiss me, the cute me. These things aren't free! And so what if it was my first kiss? It was definitely yours too, Kurosaki."

"I'll let you know that's information I can't disclose to either of you guys."

"Ma-Mafuyu-san! Does that mean you've kissed someone else before? When was this? When? With who?"

"Kangawa, why does it matter? I have to go sanitize my face now. I've been standing way too close to this guy over here all day. Not my type at all…"

"Oh, oh, I'm not your type? Let's not kid around like that, I've seen and heard of your 'type,' Kurosaki. And I'm definitely out of your league."

"You really need to think again after you learn how to kiss back, if that guy wasn't an idiot, he would've saw right through that loveless peck," Mafuyu laughed at her own quip. "Anyone could have faked that better than you, Sakurada."

"You rude little… Forget it, I have nothing to prove to you. I'm leaving now," he walked off with his underlings. "Let's go, guys."

"Phew, finally! Long day, right?" she itched at her wig, pieces of her own hair peaking from under.

"I could have done that better than him…" Kangawa mumbles, the tips of his ears pink. "Right?"

"Definitely," she reassured him. "We have way better chemistry than me and him. Sakurada goes against my flow, and you and I follow each other's."

"Yeah… Yeah! You're right, Mafuyu—"

She cuts him off, smooching him, her hand holding on his shoulder. "See?"

"Oh! Oh my god, oh. My. God," Kangawa stops walking, hands up to his mouth. "Was that a fake kiss? What? Oh my god. Mafuyu, Mafuyu-san."

"Hm, I just wanted to prove it to you that it wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? Not a big deal! You! I know you know me. What just happened is a huge deal to me!"

"No, no, I get that much. I mean that what I did with Sakurada wasn't a big deal."

"Debatable, but kissing to prove a point like that, I don't know how I feel about it," Kangawa rubs the back of his neck, and looks her in the eyes. "It makes me jealous, when you do things without me."

"Look, the whole pretend to be his boyfriend thing was a misunderstanding, I felt weird all day because I thought you wanted to take my place and pretend to be his boyfriend for some reason… but I understand what you thought was going on now."

"Not just that. I… I really miss you, Mafuyu-san," his eyes gleamed a little when he said that. "I mean when you're at school, when you're with other people. Like I didn't even expect you would have kissed anyone yet! And I don't even know this person!"

"Still not gonna tell you who if there was even one," she smirked. "But thanks. You know I miss you guys too."

"Do you miss me? Like me, not the entire school."

"You know the answer to that."

"I wanna hear you say it again."

"Fine. Of course I miss you, Kangawa."

"Good! Great! That's good," he holds back a grin, satisfied.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway… Am I a better kisser than Sakurada?"

"Hm… I guess just with connections and friendship points, of course. Though, I have to admit… he really does know how to do his makeup, his lips were really soft and smooth from the lip balm."

"Too much information, gosh!"

"You asked."

.

.

.

.

.

i really wanted to write something with a bit more fun and more talking than my usual style. i definitely wasn't initially planning on having mafuyu kiss kangawa too, but... eh... i kinda wanted it to happen and it did. (edit: had a little error with the whole senpai/kouhai labelling, but fixed it!)


End file.
